Storybook Ending
by Danny Santinelli
Summary: A summer tale loosely based on Gatsby and other great works of literature.  Set five years after the close of Season 4. From the start, Chuck and Blair have had an epic romance; read on to see how their story ends.
1. Chapter 1

**Storybook Ending**

Note to the Legal Department: Thanks to the Gossip Girl writers, Fitzgerald and all the greats who have inspired this story. I don't own the characters in this tale; I am writing strictly for the entertainment of others.

"_After that I lived like a young rajah in all the capitals of Europe-Paris, Venice, Rome-collecting jewels, chiefly rubies, hunting big game, painting a little, things for myself only, and trying to forget something very sad that had happened to me long ago."-Jay Gatsby_

Blair stood under the dripping lilac tree looking up at his house.

Over the years, the storied mansion had become the stuff of legends. When the days started to become longer, and the warm summer breeze blew over the Atlantic, the parade of cars would begin. On Saturday nights, everyone in the know came from far and wide to partake in the extravagance that only Chuck Bass could provide. Ladies dressed in sequins and feathers slipped behind rose bushes with their tuxedo clad gentlemen. The liquor flowed freely as jazz played long into the night. Laughter mixed with hushed gossip creating a buzz that made his garden parties seem all together magical. There, in that enchanted compound on the edge of East Hampton, romance bloomed nightly. It was hard not to fall in love in a setting where moonlight danced on the small capped waves of the ocean and jasmine permeated the air. And it was there, amidst the merriment, the dapper Bass stood on his steps like a marble statue. From a distance, he seemed to have the world by a string. Scotch in hand, he oversaw the festivities with a gentle smirk and an air of sadness. To see this sadness, one would have to look closely, but no one ever did.

The rain was coming down in buckets and Blair was completely drenched. Her silk dress stuck to her body highlighting the lovely figure she still had. She should have gone in sooner, but she hadn't the nerve. It had been five years since she had seen him. Brushing back the hair from her face, she slowly made her way up the marble steps. Come what may, she needed closure. The mansion was even more imposing close up. Without a party, the house seemed cold and at the same time hauntingly beautiful. She paused before knocking. A clap of thunder jolted her memories and she thought about him and that lovely scarf he used to be so fond of. She smiled gaining a touch of confidence and began rapping at the door. A moment passed and a butler appeared. He stood for a time with an odd expression on his face.

"Hello Albert," Blair said blushing slightly.

"Good God," exclaimed the old man "it has been ages!"

"Is Mr. Bass in," she inquired swiftly, trying to avoid any intrusive questions.

"Why yes, he's up in his study. Shall I get him for you?"

Blair shook her head. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go see him alone."

Albert was somewhat perplexed by her request, but agreed.

She made her way up the large, _Gone with the Wind_ inspired staircase thinking about Scarlett and Rhett. What a legendary pair those two had been, not unlike her and that fellow she had parted ways with long ago. Palm trees in gilded vases lined the hall leading to the study. The space was barren save for the greenery and a lone armoire with a single framed picture. The photograph caught her attention, immediately drawing her in. There in a ruby encrusted frame were her and Chuck at the white party staring into each other's eyes. Blair smiled and shook her head. _Naturally_, she thought. As she got closer, her heart began to pound. She walked toward the closed door trying to breathe. She paused in an attempt to stall as much as she could. She shook her wet hair and wrung out her dress. She looked down at her sandals and examined her pale pink nails. She breathed in again, her heart now beating out of her chest. The suspense was killing her. She couldn't take it anymore. She took one last breath and flung open the door without so much as a knock.

And there he was sitting in a leather chair looking out at the sea.

"Waldorf," he said trying to feign boredom.

"Bass," she whispered astonished by how good he looked in his smoking jacket.

Slowing bringing the glass to his lips, he took a sip of scotch and began to laugh. "I knew you'd come back."

Blair was jolted out of her fantasy and scowled. "Arrogant as always, I see."

"But isn't that why you love me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Who says I love you?"

"If you didn't love me, you wouldn't be here."

"I hate you and I came to tell you so, least you forget."

"Well then," he said standing up. "If that's the case I believe I can pencil you in for some hate sex right between smoking jacket hour and my supper."

She blushed, momentarily considering the prospect.

He crossed the room coming to a stop inches from her face. The room was quiet save for their beating hearts. He took her hands in his and for the first time in five years they felt what it was like to be alive.

They stood there suspended in time waiting for the other to speak. Finally, it was Chuck who broke the spell.

"You know Waldorf, legend has it that if you take a girl's virginity in the back of a limo, you are entitled to a life time pass of free rides, if you will."

"I won't!" She yelled pulling her hands out of his.

"I've come to tell you that I hate you. Always have, always will. Now that I have that off my chest, we should be all set for the next few millennia," she said turning to leave. "Chuck Bass, if I never see you again it will be too soon." And with that, she ran out of the study tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. In her haste she ran past the picture in the hallway. When she was half way down the stairs it occurred to her what needed to be done. Red faced and out of breath, she charged back up the stairs to where the picture sat. She held it up for a moment and then through it against the wall causing the glass to shatter in a thousand pieces. And just as she thought she could make a clean getaway, from out of the study arose the vile sound of Chuck's laughter.

He walked over to his window and watched her cross the well manicured lawn. He smiled to himself thinking about their brief albeit magical encounter that was five years overdue. She looked back at the house and their eyes met. He remained cold. And why shouldn't he? She had almost married that ridiculous prince. And as for the Humphrey affair, well, that was something he would never get over for as long as he lived.

**A/N: Tune in next time to see what's to become of Chuck and Blair. **


	2. Chapter 2

Note to the Legal Department: Thanks to the Gossip Girl writers, Fitzgerald and all the greats who have inspired this story. I don't own the characters in this tale; I am writing strictly for the entertainment of others.

**Storybook Ending Part II**

Blair sat on Main Beach trying to read Hemingway. _The Sun Also Rises_ was great summer reading, but she just couldn't concentrate with her past haunting her the way it was. Seeing Chuck again brought back too many memories.

She recalled the day she left for Monaco some five years ago. She was happy enough and found it rather easy to say goodbye to Chuck never thinking that a summer would turn into five. Of course, she found the prince mildly amusing, and he was after all, a prince. She didn't really see the harm in indulging Louis for the summer. She would spend a glorious three months playing princess and when it was all over, she'd come home to her one and only. Only, it didn't quite work out that way.

Gossip had a way of spreading quickly through the Upper East Side and before Blair could deny anything, it was assumed that she was pregnant. Surely, society thought, this was the reason for the hasty proposal. After all, she had only known the prince for a few weeks before they were engaged. Before leaving for the summer, Blair felt odd. She didn't have the headaches she normally did before her time of the month. To set her mind at ease, she had taken a pregnancy test which to her horror turned up positive. Frantic, she threw the test in her wastebasket and rushed to the doctor. Once there, her worries were calmed; it had been a false alarm.

Too bad no one told Dorota. When she found the test, she felt obligated to let Chuck know. They had always been simpatico and she thought it the least she could do. She felt so bad for him. It's a shame the way it happened really. So much time wasted and all on a count of a silly misunderstanding. You see, when Chuck got word that Blair was pregnant with Louis' baby, he tried to do the honorable thing by disappearing. He was spotted in Europe from time to time, but on the whole he kept a rather low profile. That is until summer of course when his East Hampton mansion became the epicenter of debauchery.

As for Blair, well, she did what she could to keep up pretences for as long as her heart would let her. She and the prince had their summer in Monaco and upon their return to New York in the fall the wedding planning commenced. By that time, she had squashed all rumors that she was pregnant. The wedding was to be a grand affair and all of society was thrilled to be part of the event of the season. Then, on the eve of the big day, Blair got cold feet. Louis was just too nice of a guy to string along any further. She ran from him and all that being a royal had to offer. She ran from the church and society and her deepest wishes to be with Chuck. She ran away from it all and straight into the arms of Dan Humphrey.

It was a vulnerable chapter in her life and one hardly worth mentioning. During the two years they dated, she would hear about Chuck's parties in East Hampton, but hadn't the nerve to attend. After all, she was with good old Dan Humphrey. He was stable and liked the same things she did. They could talk about movies and the books they were reading. Everything was dandy, save for the fact that she was and always would be madly in love with Chuck Bass. For a time, she put him out of her mind and lived through the old movies she loved. But after a while, even good old reliable hum-drum Humphrey grew tired of their lack of passion. He was the first to admit it. They had zero chemistry-never had, never would. The affair ended in the same dull fashion it began and then that chapter in her life was nothing more than a void. For Chuck, however, news of the Humphrey affair was worse than any prince or baby could have been. How could she stoop so low? He was devastated.

Over the next three years, Blair decided to take a page out of the Bass playbook. She traveled the world and lived only for herself. She never dated because honestly, what was the point? Her heart belonged to Chuck and everywhere she went she was reminded of that. She recalled their glorious summer together after he had finally said those three magic words. They traveled the world creating memories everywhere they went. Drinking champagne in Paris, trying absinth in Prague, stumbling through the cobbled lanes of Venice, and the singing! Blair never missed a chance to take to the stage for some really bad karaoke. But what had been wonderful at the time now haunted her. There wasn't a corner of the globe that she could travel to without thinking of him and a memory they had made there.

She was tired of living with his ghost, and so she found herself under the lilac tree looking up at his house. She had to come back to see what could have been. And now, alone on a beautiful white sand beach in the middle of a perfect July afternoon a chill ran through her. How could they live happily ever after when they couldn't be in the same room for five minutes without an object being thrown? And had they managed to survive the first five minutes without a fight, would the next five decades be terribly dull? Dull was the worst she thought as she remembered the Humphrey affair. To domesticate Chuck would be a fate worse than death. Yet, she longed to do just that and still if she did…What would become of them? It was a truly confounding situation.

She sank her toes into the sand and looked out at the sea. Just as she reached for her book, there he was and in a matching outfit no less. She wore a Navy blue one piece swimsuit with white trim that accentuated her figure and made her look like a 1940s bathing beauty. He sported a stripped Navy shirt, white slacks and fedora that when paired with his arrogant manner lent sophistication to an otherwise casual outfit. He was holding a glass of chilled white wine by the stem, naturally.

"Long time, no see Waldorf," he said taking a seat next to her on the sand.

She rolled her eyes. "I saw you yesterday Bass."

Blair picked up her book pretending to be bored by his presence.

"Sad about Lady Brett and Jake, huh?"

Blair looked a little stunned. Since when did Chuck Bass read?

"Guess it wasn't in the cards for them," she said giving him a sly look.

"And for us? Are we to meet the same fate as those two?"

"I don't suppose so, unless you lost your manhood since we last met."

"You know I haven't and that's not what I meant. What's to become of us?" He asked looking away.

And so the same Chuck Bass who had once traded her for a hotel appeared to have a soul after all. She wanted to kiss him. But if she did, she may have had to answer his question in earnest…and that was something she was not yet ready to do. Instead, she sighed and opened her book. As the sun became low in the sky, she went about ignoring him as he watched her read.

**A/N: Tune in next time to see what's to become of Chuck and Blair. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Storybook Ending Part III**

Note to the Legal Department: Thanks to the Gossip Girl writers, Fitzgerald and all the greats who have inspired this story. I don't own the characters in this tale; I am writing strictly for the entertainment of others.

**A/N: New Chapter. Now with more dialogue! **

Blair could see Chuck coming down the beach and had to act fast. For the past month, they had been up to their old tricks and she was not going to let him win without a fight. Quickly, she ran to the lifeguard tower and began flirting with Stan.

"Stan be a dear and take me to Chuck's party this evening will you," she demanded.

"Sure Blair. It would be my pleasure. Will this be your first time?"

"My first time?" She asked blankly while staring at Chuck who was now within earshot.

"…at one of Chuck's parties. They are legendary you know."

"I've had better things to do," she said as Chuck made his way to the lifeguard stand.

"Like what?" he began. "Don't let her fool you Stanley. She has done nothing this summer but stalk me. She is clearly using you to try to make me jealous."

Blair rolled her eyes, "It's you who have stalked me. Every time I turn around, there you are. You've got some nerve Chuck Bass and for your information, Stan and I are in love."

Chuck scoffed, "Blair please, he's a lifeguard."

"Volunteer lifeguard." Blair corrected. "You know, Stan here has just as much money as you, he's taller, and will you look at these abs!" She giggled smacking Stan in the stomach.

"Where does your family summer Stanley?" Chuck asked ignoring Blair.

"Summer?" Stan shook his head.

Chuck began to laugh. "If you really wanted to hurt me Blair, you would have rekindled your fauxmance with Humphrey. See you tonight Waldorf."

"Bass." She mumbled absently as she watched him walk towards the water.

What a brilliant idea. She hadn't talked to Humphrey in ages. And while the thought of Dan Humphrey bored her to tears, the idea of using him as her pawn thrilled her to no end. She reached for her phone and rang Brooklyn at his office. As she waited for him to pick up, she began to walk away from the lifeguard tower.

"So, we're still on for tonight, right Blair?" Stan asked nervously.

"Oh sure."

"But where should I pick you up?"

Blair ignored him and continued walking down the beach.

"This is Dan."

"Well, if it isn't old Dan Humphrey, big shot editor for _The New Yorker_."

"Blair?"

"Like you didn't know."

"What do you want?"

"Who says I want anything? Can't old friends call each other?"

"Sure, but this is you we're talking about. If you don't mind, cut to the chase would you. I'm busy."

"Well, listen to you Humphrey sounding oh so grown up and important. Did our friendship mean nothing to you?"

Dan felt bad. Perhaps he had been a bit too presumptuous.

"Of course I valued the time we spent together. "

"Fantastic! Then I have a way for you to make it all up to me."

"Make what up to you?"

He was confused.

"Why, you did break up with me or don't you remember?"

"Blair, give me a break. You were bored to tears. Plus, I knew you still hadn't gotten over Chuck."

"That is so not true. I've been over Chuck for years."

"Somehow I doubt that, but notice how you didn't deny being bored."

"What?" Blair asked blankly.

"Never mind."

"So like I was saying, I've been over Chuck for years and to prove it I want you to come with me to his party tonight."

"Yes, you are so clearly over Chuck."

"Shut up Humphrey. Are you in or not?"

" Why would I ever do such an idiotic thing? The guy has always hated me, and it's never a good idea to get caught up in the middle of you two."

"I'll tell you why you'll do such an idiotic thing…because…answer me this…who was it that helped you rekindle your incredibly lame romance with that awful girl who moved to Barcelona?"

Dan paused.

"I am grateful for what you did for Vanessa and me."

"Well see, it all worked out for you and patchouli, now don't you want to see another storybook ending?"

Dan tried not to laugh. Chuck and Blair would eventually end up killing each other, he was sure of it. Still, Blair was an old friend and he was always a sucker for a damsel in distress…even if the distress was of her own doing.

"Fine." Dan tentatively agreed.

"Great. Be at my place in East Hampton at 8 o' clock. It's the hopelessly romantic villa directly across the Sound from Chuck's mansion. You do know where Chuck's mansion is?"

"Sure, who doesn't?"

"Oh, and one more thing Humphrey…you and I are in love."

"Blair!" he began to protest.

She responded to his shouting with a dial tone and went about getting ready for the party.

The sun had been down for a time and the low hum of cicadas filled the air. Across the Sound faint laughter could be heard in Chuck's garden. It was a humid August night, the kind where thunderstorms loomed just on the horizon.

As Dan and Blair walked up the mansion steps, the whispers began. Before they could make it to the bar, they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Georgina," Dan began. "What an unpleasant surprise."

"I've missed you too Humphrey. And Blair you're looking well. Back to win Chuck Bass once and for all, are you?" She smirked.

"Please let Chuck know that I hate him." Blair said pushing her way past Georgina. "And for the record, Humphrey and I are in love."

Blair grabbed Dan by the collar and kissed him hard so that everyone was sure to see. The crowd gasped and reached for their phones.

"Quick Humphrey," Blair said feeling nauseous. "I need a drink."

The pair raced to the bar where Blair shot back two double gins in a matter of minutes.

"That ought to get his goat." Blair said sounding victorious.

"Chuck seems to be lying low tonight, and I must say I'm a bit relieved." Humphrey commented while sipping his beer.

"If I know Chuck, he'll make some ridiculous grand entrance to try and upstage me."

She was furious just thinking about it and ordered another gin.

Dan tried to change the subject before things got out of hand.

"So, heard from Serena and Nate lately?"

"Oh, just that they're living their perfect life, under the perfect California sun, looking perfect as always."

"And you're happy for them, right?"

"Naturally. They got their storybook ending, don't you think Mr. Editor?"

"Well, it's _a_ storybook ending. But you have to remember that not all stories end the same way…be pretty boring if they did, and if I remember correctly, you weren't so into boring."

Before she could think too much about her own ending, Chuck descended the Gone with the Wind staircase with a blond on his arm. All of a sudden, the music stopped and the crowd grew silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming this evening. Tonight is very special for me as this night has been a long time in coming. Tonight I have big news that I wish to share with you all. Eva and I met years ago and she has remained a dear friend to me ever since. She once saved my life and taught me to be a better person. So it is with great joy that I announce our engagement."

Chuck continued to speak, but Blair could hear no more. The room became silent as she stared at the couple in disbelief. This was low, even for Chuck Bass.

**A/N: Tune in next time to see what's to become of Chuck and Blair. **


	4. Chapter 4

Note to the Legal Department: Thanks to the Gossip Girl writers, Fitzgerald and all the greats who have inspired this story. I don't own the characters in this tale; I am writing strictly for the entertainment of others.

**Storybook Ending Part IV**

**A/N: A special thanks to Hemingway for one of the greatest last lines in all of literature. **

A light dew hung on the grass as they sipped tea in the rose garden.

"You really are a lovely pair," Eva said placing a sugar cube in her cup.

Chuck smirked, "Lovely and flawed."

"Chuck dear, it's your imperfections that make your relationship beautiful."

"How very European of you," Chuck said as he poured the contents of his flask into a tea cup. "If left to my own devices, I think I might end up killing her. "

"Well, don't think she won't put up a fight."

"Indeed she will. It just reeks of Shakespearean tragedy."

"But it doesn't have to you know. There can be a compromise between all out bloodshed and what you may consider stifling domestic bliss."

"And what do you propose?" Chuck looked at her with intense curiosity.

"Use your imagination. Create the world you wish to live in."

"How do you and Henry do it?"

"Henry is an artist. He's extremely open minded. He loved the idea of me coming to New York to help you. We trust each other and are free to live our own lives as untraditional as that may be."

"I do love her, but she hurt me so badly with the whole Humphrey affair I fear I may never be able to recover from that."

"Seems that you already have."

"How so?"

"Well, you are up to your old tricks aren't you?"

"Yes, but that can hardly be sustained for a lifetime."

"And why not?" Eva asked taking a sip of tea.

Chuck stared across the Sound pondering the question.

As he did, there was a slight rustle in the bushes. Blair's sunhat had caught on a thorn causing the rose bush to shake.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "You can come out now."

"Bass," she said calmly popping out of roses and straightening her hat.

"Waldorf," he said trying not to look too amused.

"And there you have it," Eva said "Your storybook ending."

"No! I can't live like this." Blair shouted "I won't live like some Newland Archer type always pining away at something that is just out of reach."

"And why not?" Eva said smiling "You do it so awfully well. What's more, I believe you enjoy it."

"I know she does. If she could only grow up and come to her senses we could have such a nice life together." Chuck said getting angrier by the moment.

Eva grinned, "You're just as bad Chuck. You love the thrill of the chase as much as she does. You've found your match, why not play the game?"

Chuck had had enough for one morning. Eva was a dear friend, but she was so very wrong in her assessment. He excused himself and returned to his study.

"He's got some nerve." Blair protested. "When you see Chuck Bass again, please let him know that he will not be seeing me again." She left in a manner so exaggerated Eva couldn't help but laugh.

The sun had reached its high point for the day and it was terribly humid. Clouds were building on the horizon and the wind began to pick up giving Eva some relief. She finished her tea and smiled as she thought about Chuck and Blair.

That evening and for several more to follow, Chuck stood on his lawn looking out over the Sound. When darkness fell, Blair would wonder out on her dock and pretend not to look at Chuck. From this distance, they had never felt closer.

It has been years since the lavish parties ended. The once glorious mansion has begun to crumble and weeds have overtaken the pristine lawn. Still, the lilac tree blooms every summer. On rainy days, if you look closely, you may see a shadowy figure peering up at the house. Children swear the place is haunted and most adults agree because as the wind blows through the trees, the faint sound of bickering can still be heard. And so it came to pass that Chuck and Blair lived happily ever after…at least it's pretty to think so.


End file.
